


七步之遥（第一卷·9）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·9）

——今天又是虐德祖的一天——

那天之后，两人关系缓和了不少，只是一层疏离和淡漠宛如寒冰，在主宾之礼下寂静地封冻了心跳。

曹植又招了几个宾客进府，其中丁仪似乎和他颇为相投，两人常常痛饮高歌。

每在这时，杨修就走出公子府，他只是觉得心口难受，仿佛有什么压着，让他喘不过气来。他不愿再看到那似曾相识的场景。

因为那个位置上的人，本该是他。

但事到如今，你已经留在了他身边，还想企求什么呢？

杨德祖，这是你的报应。

今日曹植不知为何忽然让他陪自己下棋，杨修压下心头欢喜，正襟危坐在蒲团上，指尖拈着枚棋子，却不敢抬头多看他一眼，生怕惹了他厌恶。

案旁的沉香静静的燃着，两人一时无话。

“德祖，今日正礼家中有些事回去了，我有话想问你。”

曹植平静的语气让杨修有几分不安，他恭敬的回道：“公子请讲。”

“你怨我么？”曹植随意的落下一枚白子，语气云淡风轻，抬头看了杨修一眼。

杨修心里咯噔一下，他……仍是在乎自己的么？

他惶然道：“公子言重，杨修岂敢。”

“并非我存心让丁仪进府，丁家和父相是旧交，免不了走走交情，你不要多想。”曹植看着眼前人的一袭白衣在竹影下斑驳，那人身姿欣长，却仍是低眉顺目。

“修是公子宾客，本是来教公子诗赋，岂会为了私人恩怨而不分轻重？”如杨修这般聪明，岂能不知曹植话中之意？

丁家与杨家素有嫌隙，近年来局势大乱，朝中变动，两家为安插党羽扩充势力，已渐成水火。

丁家本在沛国，原本不能与四世三公的杨家争比，只是因曹操才在朝中得势不少。打完官渡之后，丁家就想让长子丁仪在相府做事，最起码也辅佐个曹家公子，为将来留招后棋。

曹丕本就喜好招揽宾客，幕下才子如云。丁家眼见在二公子这里寻不到什么出路，便打起了曹植的主意。

那时曹植身边只有他杨修一人。

那时他的小公子还不谙世事，听闻有人要进府，便回道：“丁家的？我不认识。但既然父相吩咐过了，让他进来也无妨。”

少年一回头见他眉头紧锁，似有不快之色，便急忙问道：“德祖，多个人来陪咱们喝酒，你不高兴么？”他拉着他袖子，看着他笑道，“你别多心，我仍是只依你一个。”

杨修在那热诚的目光之下，只好说出了两家不和之事。不料曹植一听，便喊回管家：“不许让那人进来，只管和父相说是我的意思。”他又回望他，眸中笑意灿灿，“你再不喜欢什么，跟我说就是。”

如今，他还让他别多心，而那语气却是冷淡尊贵，竟有了几分他哥哥的模样。

那水润清澈的褐眸底下，是刺骨的冰冷。

什么并非存心，什么故友交情。

只是你不在乎我了，才编出这些蹩脚的理由，让我明白罢。

杨修仍是不动声色，可手底下已没了棋数。

心口那地方，疼得厉害。

曹植见他一直低着头，竹影斑驳，落在他身上。微风吹拂着杨修额边碎发，让人看不清他的面容。

曹植的目光又收回，那棋盘上黑子零落交错，已无章法，任凭白子宰割。

当真是个痴子。

我只一句话，你就乱成这样？

近半月来两人虽有所缓和，却彼此都明知回不到从前。曹植的满腹心事再无人诉说，杨修的谨小慎微他都看在眼里，那桃花眼里溢满的情意如磐石重负，压在他心头。

他盼他娶个女子，抑或再有个心上人，把自己忘了。

杨修，我要如何绝情，你才肯放手？

“罢了，下棋也没什么意思。”曹植起身，午后的阳光正好，清风微凉，“你陪我走走吧。”

杨修应允，随着他在府中后院转转。曹植本是不爱摆弄花草，当初依了他的意思才叫人都种满了花。

如今入了秋，满目都是残红败蕊。

总是让人想起那怒放灼华之时，他拉着他的手，游遍芳丛。

“公子，花都谢了，没什么可赏的，不如回去吧。”

“德祖，”他忽然叫住了他，目光却定定的看着一株半凋的月季，“如何才能知道一个人是否喜欢自己？”

“啊？”他恍然一错，生怕听错了什么。

“那人似乎是喜欢我，我又不敢去想他喜欢我，你说我该怎么办？”曹植伸出手拂去那花瓣，语气轻描淡写。

“公子可是有了心上人？”他心头一急，竟是将心中所想脱口而出，才发觉不妥。

已经晚了。

他不想听到那个答案。

不，不要。

曹植转身，嘴角那抹笑仿佛揉碎了阳光，明媚的闯进他眼底。

“是。”

呼吸一滞，心口好像被人撕裂，血淋淋的狰狞着伤痕，却都是默不作声的疼痛，逼得他满目尽是风雨。

“德祖？”

你知我痴心尽付于你，却要逼我回答你的问题。

阿植，我以前竟从不知你能冷漠如斯。

“回公子，情虽起于一念，却现于举手投足间。思慕无须百尺千丈，便是方寸亦有情意。公子既有思慕之人，当……好生珍重。”末句四字几乎是强压着发颤的声线，才未让他觉出异样。

“德祖一句倒点醒了我。”曹植当着他的面叫来一名小厮，“你去二哥那里，耳目灵活些，有什么风声便来通报我。”

二哥？！

为什么要去曹丕府上？！

那人、那人竟是……为什么会是他……

“我累了，先回去了，德祖自便吧。”

曹植已经走远，只留他一人在这满院萧瑟中伫立，那白衣宛如一尾蒹葭，凌风翻飞，却再不见潇洒。

一场幽梦同谁近，千古情人独我痴。


End file.
